Prisoner
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 175. Prisoner: "There was this one time Annabeth and Percy had been prisoners." Has humor rather than a lot of seriousness.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 175: Prisoner**

There was this one time Annabeth and Percy had been prisoners.

No, it's not for something in their demigod life. It was actually for a crime in their mortal life.

Okay, their _other_ life was the cause of it, but they were punished by the NYPD for something that they didn't do.

Let's rewind a bit. So, Annabeth wanted to go to an art gallery that's supposed to be really famous or something, and Percy surprised her with tickets to it. So they went there, and they were looking at some pretty art pieces or whatever, and Percy was trying hard to not fall asleep to Annabeth's ramblings on said pieces, when some cyclopses snuck up on them and started to attack them. Percy and Annabeth, since they were freaking awesome warriors, managed to kill them all, but the room that they were in, which had been emptied since the humans supposedly believe that there were tigers in the room. Unfortunately for them, the room was completely ruined in the fight. They weren't able to escape the police and animal control that came to assess the damage, and they thought that they made a holograph of the 'tigers' just for the sake of destroying the room because there were no 'tigers' there.

"I swear, we didn't trash this room!" Percy tried to protest. Annabeth knew that it was pointless to protest, so she just accepted her fate and let her boyfriend make a fool out of himself.

"Then why were you guys the only ones in the room?!" the cop that was putting handcuffs on him retorted. When Percy tried to think up an excuse, the cop said, "That's what I thought."

The ride to the police station was in complete silence. Percy tried to break Annabeth's odd silence, but he eventually thought that she was trying to not admit to anything, and so he took a temporary vow of silence also.

The cop that was trying to interrogate them was the one who had to deal with this silence. He tried to contain his anger as he stiffly said, "Look, if you just confess, then I'll talk to the DA and make them consider shortening your prison sentences. But you have to talk to me."

The duo were still in silence, and the cop said, "Well then, I hope you have fun in prison."

He was about to leave when a cop opened up the door. The new cop said, "You'll have to let them go, Hank."

"And why should I do that?" the cop named 'Hank' asked.

"Because the boy's mother came and paid both of their bails," the second cop replied.

Hank really didn't want to let them go, but he had to. Percy rubbed his wrists from the pain that the tight handcuffs gave him. He wisely kept his mouth shut as he was led to where his mother was.

His mother gave them the look of 'We'll talk later' before leading them out of the police station. Once they were safely in the car, Sally asked them what happened. Percy told her the truth, and then she said, "Did you know that Poseidon came to give me cash to pay for your bail?"

"What?!" Percy exclaimed in shock.

"Well, he did, and then I thought, 'Why didn't you guys use the Mist on them?'" Sally told her son. Percy looked dumbfounded before saying, "Crap."

Sally sighed and rolled her eyes at her son's cluelessness. She said, "I'm not surprised that you didn't think of that," which earned herself a shout of protest, "but I'm shocked that Annabeth didn't think of that."

Percy turned to face his still silent girlfriend and said, "Yeah, why didn't you think of that, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was still quiet, but then she said softly, "I did think of that."

"Then why-"

"When we were being arrested."

Percy stared at her then just calmly turned to face the front.

That was one of the times that Percy and Annabeth silently agreed to never bring up again.

**I was thinking of making a depressing oneshot, but then I realized that most of my oneshots are usually heavy and deep. So here's an attempt of SLIGHT humor. I wasn't trying to aim for a large amount of humor.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
